Battle at the Beach!
by hoshixcandy
Summary: If Misty and Paul met... How would they get on? A PaulxMisty one shot. I do not own Pokémon, or any characters contained in this story.


Hoshi: Hey, welcome to my second one shot. This time, the pairing is PaulxMisty. Slightly odd, but I think it could work! Thanks to that special someone who gave me the idea of them being a possible pairing... He suggested the two of them as a couple, and BOOM! I got the inspiration for this one shot. If you like it, let me know

Battle at the Beach

A PaulxMisty One Shot

The red haired beauty always felt at home next to any source of water. Misty was a long way from home and secretly missed Cerulean City – she might even go so far as to say she missed her sisters' company when they dropped in to see her. But the trip to Sinnoh had been fun and exciting, after all, it was a brand new place to see and she did get to spend time with Ash, one of Misty's longest friends. It had been weird seeing him around Dawn, his new travelling companion, but she knew that the two of them made a cute couple. Even Brock seemed to approve.

Now, before the end of her short holiday, Misty was spending some time at the small beach south of Sandgem Town. With the sun high in the sky, and the water refreshing around her waist, she lazily swam with one of her Pokemon partners, Corsola. It had been a busy week with Ash and company, reminding Misty of past journeys and adventures she had once shared with the boy. He was always getting in trouble.

Out of habit, Misty turned to view the Town of Sandgem, and smiled at its subtle beauty. Sinnoh really was a beautiful place. It was peaceful too; not one person had disturbed her privacy on the beach.

That was, until a familiar looking boy approached the waters edge.

"Oh, it's just one of the loser's friends." A tall boy, with purple hair and dark eyes muttered. "I thought you were a rare Pokemon."

Assuming 'loser' to be Ash, Misty glared at the boy, "Do I know you? I do right?" She stood up in the water, and walked forward a bit, "Yeah, you're that boy that we bumped into at that café! You were so rude!" She snapped, her emerald eyes shining with slight anger. Misty's brief encounter with Paul had not been a pleasant one, as he had insulted her friends, and in short, insulted her too, without even knowing her. Despite his arrogant good looks, Misty would not be fooled into thinking he could be nice.

The boy, raising an eyebrow, glanced at the girl quickly. She was wearing a two-piece swimsuit that seemed to do her body justice. Her red hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, damp by the water. And her face… Was scowling at him. He winced slightly.

"Finished looking, you perv?" She screamed at him.

This snapped the boy, Paul, out of his examination of the girl. "Huh, like I would waste my time with a loser's friend." With that he stepped back, away from the girl.

Misty glared at the retreating boy, and decided to give him a piece of her mind. "Hey you!" she snapped, lifting the Corsola out of the water. She began wading through the water towards the boy, but underneath her feet the sand began to give way causing her to trip in the water.

"Feh," Paul mused, his dark eyes glancing at the girl, "You're a loser too, just like them."

The red head's eyes flamed with fury, and she quickly regained her posture. "Do you even know the definition of the word loser?" She snapped, finally standing firmly on the sand, her aura signalling the unforgivable anger that belongs to a woman. She could now see why Ash couldn't tolerate this boy.

"If I say no, will you teach it to me?" the boy returned, glaring at her, before removing a Pokeball from his pocket. He released a Torterra, ready for Misty's unspoken challenge.

Grinning at his eagerness, Misty nodded to her Corsola, "He's too stubborn for his own good." Corsola jumped from Misty's arms, and landed on the soft sand. Paul watched as Misty gave her partner some reassuring words, the sun reflecting of her wet skin, drying her body, giving her a wholly glow. He must have been staring at her figure for some time, because she threw him another warning glance. "You really are a pervert."

Twice she had called him that. Blushing slightly, but not enough for her to notice, Paul laughed cold-heartedly, "There's nothing to perv over."

This caused the red head to live up to her old attitude, glaring at the boy, and standing straight, eager to begin the battle. "Since I'm going to beat you anyway," she muttered, "I'll let you make the first move!"

"Pity?" Paul asked, sneering, "I don't need it from a loser, but I won't say no! Torterra, tackle!"

The green and brown creature lumbered towards the pink and white one, launching itself at it's opponent. Corsola, however, rolled out the way before the attack could connect. "Bubble! Now!" Misty commanded.

"Cor!" The spiky creature released a group of giant bubbles on its foe, agitating the Torterra, and slowing it down.

"Loser!" Paul snapped, tiredly, "Water can't beat grass! Torterra hurry and use Frenzy Plant!"

The Torterra readied itself, but before it could even begin to move, Corsola hit out with an ice beam. The effect was powerful, and threw the bulkier creature to recoil. "Just use razor leaf then," Paul muttered, still confident that he would win. Misty found herself drawn to this arrogant confidence, overwhelmed by Paul's determination. In a way, his willpower was similar to that of Ash's, but more over powering.

This time, his Pokemon managed to connect with the Corsola, causing it to scream out in pain. However, Misty simply smirked, before making her next plan of action, "Corsola! Recover! Then ice beam again!"

Corsola followed its trainer's orders, and landed another direct hit on the Torterra. Misty gave a triumphant yell, but stopped quickly. Paul's Pokemon was in a lot of pain, yet despite that, Paul refused to recall his Pokemon. Misty glared at him, "Are you an idiot? It's hurt!" _How could I ever admire such a horrible trainer for his willpower?_ She quizzed herself, _he has no concern for others! Stupid boy!_

Staring at the weakened Torterra, Paul's eyes widened. He raised his hand that held the Pokeball, and recalled his Pokemon, as if by Misty's command. His arrogant sneer had turned to slight shock and mild amusement. Instead of releasing his Pokemon into the wild, he simply turned from Misty and walked away. Somehow this girl had over came the type advantage, and she would have won, if she had not been too concerned for his Pokemon's well being. Although she was like the others, something about her made Paul feel more relaxed around her.

"I have a habit of constantly bumping into losers like you," he called out to her, making her glow with her famed anger, "and if I bump into you again… Well, I won't complain much." His shocking statement caused Misty's anger to turn to embarrassment. She watched his slowly receding figure for a moment, before returning Corsola to its Pokeball for a well-deserved rest.

"Such a loser," she whispered into the crisp air, trying to calm her racing heart.


End file.
